


5. Vivisection

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Series: Goretober 2020 [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Oh god, Prompt Fill, Unreliable Narrator, i didnt mean to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Summary: Um... not for the faint of heart.
Series: Goretober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947664
Kudos: 4





	5. Vivisection

**Author's Note:**

> Vague, nonspecific trigger warning. Be careful because this made me uncomfortable to write. I'm serious. Specific trigger warnings in the end notes. The prompt... ran away from me...

Magic was so strange. Marco didn't really understand it much, himself.

It must have something to do with biology, he figured, seeing as it took much more effort to perform any kind of magic if you weren't part of a royal bloodline.

It also seemed to favor females, though males could access it if they tried hard enough. 

But why?

Why did magic present itself like this?

Marco found himself obsessing over it, which was strange as he normally just went with the flow.

He found himself staring at Star, wondering about things that were best left untouched.

Like if her organs were a different color than his.

Finally, one night, it all became too much, and he found himself sneaking behind Star and striking her with a wooden plank he had been using for karate practise.

Star fell like a sack of potatoes, collapsing in a painful looking heap.

Marco hesitated, looking down at her body with a tinge of regret before shaking his head and hauling Star into his arms.

He dragged her body into his room where he had prepared a table and some... tools.

His room wasn't exactly the most secure place, and it was easily accessible, but that was fine.

Marco only wanted a quick look, and then he would be done.

Slice, examine, stitch back up again

He placed her on the table, ignoring the little voice of discomfort in his head as he began taking off her clothes. This was for science.

Anything could be excused for science.

He picked up a knife from his bedside table. He didn't have anything as refined as a scalpel, so a chef's knife would have to work.

He breathed in, hands trembling as he rested the pointed tip of the knife against the soft flesh of Star's stomach.

He breathed out, pushing the knife in with little fanfare, ignoring the wet slicing sound as it pushed through fat and muscle.

Of course, this had to be when Star woke.

She jerked, flailing out blindly as pain rushed through her. Marco watched as her struggle only brought the knife deeper and she sucked in a pained gasp before finally going stock still.

Blood seeped slowly down her side, pooling on the table and staining the wood.

Despite the pain, some of her senses were coming back to her and the watery silhouette of Marco formed in her vision.

"M-Marco? What-"

Marco, who had frozen during her return to consciousness stared back at her with blank eyes. He swallowed a few times, mouth dry and tacky.

"Don't worry about it, Star," he whispered. "It's just a dream. You'll be fine when you wake up."

As he spoke, he bent down to grab something just out of Star's vision. When he came back up, it was with a wooden board.

"Marco?" Fear consumed Star as Marco reared back, weapon in hand. "Marco, don't-"

She was cut off as the thin side of the wood slammed into her face. She cried out, still conscious.

So Marco did it again. And again. Slamming the wood into her head over and over, the crack of her skull ringing in his ears

Finally, he stopped, staring down at her bloodied, bruised, and deformed face with detached emptiness. He hoped it would be enough so she wouldn't wake up again and interrupt his research.

He turned his attention back to the knife, which had sunken in to her a considerable amount. Marco took it by its handle and carelessly dragged it down her navel to the edge of her underwear. 

He pulled the knife back out, observing the incision as it filled with crimson liquid.

He brought the knife to the center of the first cut, slicing horizontally now, creating a plus sign.

His heart began to beat faster in his chest as he set his utensil aside. It was time for the reveal.

He didn't have the patience to put on gloves as he pulled the section flaps of tissue with his bare hands, folding them back to reveal Star's insides.

He didn't notice the smile that had grown on his face until it fell in disappointment. 

Her organs were rather ordinary. Shades of reds, browns, and blues. Like a human.

It was almost disheartening.

Marco heard his mother call his name from right outside his door. 

"Marco Diaz, what have I said about ignoring me-"

Marco's door swung open, his mother freezing in her tracks.

Marco stared back at her, covered in his best friend's blood.

"I just wanted a quick peek."

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Gore, nonconsensual nudity, bludgeoning, major character death


End file.
